A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
A Reunion Fight: Seireitou's "Promise" Hikaru smirked as he got into position. He then said, "By the way, if this is to show me I was wrong on how I talked about Naruto, I have no regret saying what I did. I told you he is a shadow of his former self." Hikaru then thought, That's why it was easy for Ikasoruke to manipulate him to his will... "Nah! This isnt about that, I just thought you and I could have a little battle for old times sake." he said with a smile. He held up three fingers, "Hikaru, I make you three promises in this fight. Number One, I wont need beyond Shukai, or atleast, my version of it. Second, You will understand your conflicting feelings about Naruto. And Lastly, You will lose." he stated. Hikaru smirked and said, "I will? Well then..." He drew his swords and said, "Then I'll try my worst then." "You should." stated Seireitou, getting in a deep stance. Suddenly, his body began to vibrate. "Your move, Hikaru." Hikaru dashed toward Seireitou aiming to slice him in half. Seireitou closed his eyes, moving his legs in a motion to attempt to trip Hikaru but instead, moved his hands upwards, spinning Hikaru's blades out of his hands. He then quickly cupped his hands and palmed Hikaru straight for a plane nearby. But suddenly the man was tackled off course, and he was on the ground unharmed. Scarr was above him. "Hey, just because you two are sparring doesn't mean you can reek destruction. We need all the stuff we got, so either put up a barrier or I'll make one myself," he said as he walked away to continue observing. Seireitou chuckled nerviously, "Sorry, sorry." he said as he faced Hikaru and then looked down at Hikaru's blades that he knocked out of his hands. "That was careless, letting me easily knock your swords out of your hands like that." Hikaru looked to the ground where his swords were and smiled, "I am not stupid Sei." The swords then were pulled toward him and he said, "You think you always know everything Sei, but really, you have to admit that there are things even the Grand Supreme Kai cannot know." Seireitou chuckled, "Yes, very true. But today, Im not facing you as the Dai Kaioshin. Im facing you as Seireitou Hyuga, nothing more, nothing less." he said as he drew a rooted stance and closed his eyes. "Im eager to see, Hikaru, just how much the gap between us has lengthened." Hikaru stared comically at Seireitou, "You aren't doing this for just that. If you were, you'd not have this feeling of anger I sense in you. You want to show me I was wrong in what I said about Naruto. Even if you defeat me, my mind won't cahnge. You can't solve everyone's problems Sei. That is why the Peace Requiem was an utter failure." Seireitou smiled with upside down U's for eyes, "Aw, your such a stick in the mud, Hikaru. That was over 1000 years ago, let it go already, geez..." he replied as he appeared behind Hikaru, aiming to shove his hand through Hikaru's back. The attack almost made it, but purple chakra was protecting the area. Hikaru smirked and said, "I practice everyday Sei. I don't let a day go by without me training on Shadow Island. You should know that by now." He then teleported behind Sei and sent a hard kick on Sei's side, sending him flying. A Fight of Understanding Seireitou quickly regained his footing in the sky, through means of spiritual particles. "Boy Hikaru, training everyday. Your social life really went down the tubes, huh? Then again... I can't really say much either." he stated, smiling. He suddenly appeared back to the ground and pointed at Hikaru, "Āoshǎn", shooting off a crimson blast of energy from his fingertips straight at Hikaru with devastating power behind it. Hikaru sighed and said, "During the High School years, I sent a Shadow Clone each day to the school. Maintaining it was no problem, and that's how I was able to train and have a social life." He teleported to the sky and said, "But that isn't important now...KAGEHAMEHA!!!!!" He then fired an energy beam into Seireitou's blast, and teleported behind him. He then kicked him into the chaos of energy. Seireitou grinned, as he flew into the energy, he stuck out his hand as the spiritual particles were quickly being gathered by Seireitou into his hand as he then yelled, "Āoshǎn", shooting off another fueled by both his own attack from before and Hikaru's Kagehameha, right at Hikaru, who was not too far away from the initial starting point of the blast. Hikaru was a little startled at the incoming blast and quickly caught the energy in an attempt to throw it back. "You take too long." said Seireitou who was already behind the slightly startled Hikaru and poked his back as his finger glowed, "Āoshǎn". The blast instantly tore through Hikaru from the back and at such close range, it could not be dodged. Hikaru looked as the second blast sped toward him. He then sighed and took the energy he caught, and threw it at the incoming blast and poured energy opposite to the energy signature of the other blast in an attempt to have the two energies collide and explode insted of fuse to form an even bigger blast. The explosion rocked the land as Seireitou and Hikaru face eachother, eye to eye. "Nice workout. I gotta tell you, Hikaru, Your accually better then I first anticipated." he stated, "But your still not at my level. If your fight with Suzaku was accuarate... but then again, knowing you, you were probably holding back about 99.9998% of your power." he thought, rolling his eyes. He then slowly drew his blade, as a slicing noise could be heard from it being drawn from its sheathe. Drawing his Blade Hikaru smirked and said, "I prefer a challenge Sei. If I went over .5%, I would've won easily and it wouldn't have been any challenge." He fell back laughing and said, "Just kidding. I actually used 9% of my power on Suzaku. He was strong, but not strong enough." He then said, "So, where's the fight you promised me? So far it's been just like dodgeball back at Narita High." Seireitou sighed, "Geez, NOW who's impacient? You really fell through the cracks, huh Hikaru?" he said, now being serious and swung his sword but the wrap on its hilt. Suddenly, his energy crept along the field, in a manner such as Echo's. Hikaru smirked, "It get's boring if I keep dodging blasts Sei. Sides, I'm an old man. All old men are impatient." He then took notice to the energy and said, "Nice, but it isn't as menacing as Echo's energy. You could fool some people, but his is more, how should I put it, malevolent." Seireitou frowned and closed his eyes, "Im not laughing anymore, Hikaru. From here on out, its immortal combat." he said, then let out a small smirk but then regained his seriousness. He pointed his blade at Hikaru and disappeared from sight. Hikaru stood still, and then sat down, "Hmm...this is new. Your original teleportation was sloppy, and your energy flowed randomly. Now you perfected it." He looked behind him seeing Seireitou thrust his blade toward him, "Or is it teleportation?" Hikaru disappeared, and stood on a nearby cliff and said, "So what now? Do we release our swords and go to the Other World to fight or stay here and duke it out?" Suddenly, a vein in Hikaru's shoulder violently burst as his shoulder was ripped apart instantly, yet Seireitou was still not in sight. Only a voice could be heard, "Dǎsuìyuèliàng". Suddenly, another vein from Hikaru's right leg was burst out of his skin. Hikaru looked around, ignoring the pain and said, "What's this? I haven't seen this power before..." It is because the one you call Seireitou Hyuga is called a Xiāochú said a wise voice. Hikaru looked surprised and said, "A Xiāochú? Juubi, what's that?" Juubi sounded surprised, Interesting, I thought you would know... Hikaru healed himself and thought, Xiāochú, Xiāochú...where have I heard that before? He was puzzled at this new attribute Seireitou ahd displayed. He then said, "Hmm, I think I might have read a book on them a thousand years ago, but...I dunno." He returned his attention to the fight and thought, If I focus... He activated his Kagirinaigan, and saw a shimmer around him. It was going at high speeds, and it had a sword in it's hand. Hikaru smirked and said, "Found you." He then dashed to the shimmer, and held out his sword and said, "We could fight, or we could play hide and seek. Your choice." Within the Broken Moon The shimmer, however, was not Seireitou but a small boy. "Father?!" stated the young boy to Hikaru. Hikaru looked surprised and said, "Naruto? Is that you?" The small boy smiled, "Yeah! Father, I missed you!" he said, jumping into Hikaru arms as Naruto burst into ashes as he began to enter Hikaru's arms. Suddenly, a blade was thrust through Hikaru's back with shear force. It was Naruto Kurosaki, but older, possibly in his 20's or so. "You traitor, Im disguisted by the sight of you." Naruto said. Hikaru smirked and said, "Good to see you too son. Still can't believe you were stupid enough to join Ikasoruke." He paused. "Still can't believe I failed to save you, but that's in the past." He looked back and said, "God told me to trust him when you left, so I trust him. He wouldn't forsake you, Naruto." "Shut up! Your God isnt gonna help you now!" said Naruto slicing at Hikaru's wound and sliced his arm, making a large gash as Naruto backed up, his sword at the ready. Hikaru frowned and said, "I thought I raised you better." He readied his own swords. "But I guess not, considering how weak and predictable that attack was. And the fact that you have strayed onto an evil path." "Shuddup! Im telling you this for the la-" he said as he was instantly upheaved by a neckhold by a mysterious figure that was licking Naruto's ear gently, "Such a nice boy, Hikaru. Its a shame what happened, I cant let him out of my sight." Hikaru's eyes then became filled with hate, "Ikasoruke...you disgusting piece of garbage..." "And you, Hikaru, you sexy playboy." Ikasoruke said with a hissing sound in his speech. He lifted Naruto in a chocking deathhold as Ikasoruke forced Hikaru to witness the death of his own son. Hikaru looked down and said, "I see why I should have killed you that day. Guess I was too trusty." He looked up with his eyes in a dark purple color, and massive amounts of chakra surging through him. He then silently said, "When I find you, the REAL you, Ikasoruke, I will tear every limb from your body, disrupt your chakra so you can feel as if clusters of needles are growing inside of you, and I will finally eradicate your filthy prescence from this earth." He gripped his blades so tightly he bled, "IKASORUKE!!!" His chakra then consumed the Ikasoruke standing in front of him, and Hikaru returned to the normal scenery. He descended to the ground and said, "I'm done fighting Sei. If you don't mind, I want to have some time alone with my thoughts." "Sorry." said a voice in the surroundings. "I cannot allow that. For you still do not understand the truth." said the voice. "In order to fully understand, I must go back, over 1100 years ago." he said as a blinding light shone, blinding Hikaru. The Past shines in the Future Hikaru was on a field under a bright sun. Past him, he could see a young Hikaru sparring with a Young Byakko. He sighed and said, "Do I need to see the damn flashback?" No voice would sound to him as Byakko meerly called out to the Young Hikaru. "I have a question for you, Hikaru-san. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Young Hikaru sighed and said, "That's a tough question Byakko. Why do you ask me this?" "Just answer, Hikaru... geez." said the young Byakko. Hikaru smirked and said, "Never got a straight answer from me, eh Byakko?" He sat down and stared to the sky, "I can't answer that now. We're both only 20. We haven't experienced much yet. I can't answer that now." Future Hikaru overlooked this and sighed. "And 28 years later..." He turned his attention to another flashback he just saw appear. Byakko and Hikaru, now in their twenties had met once more, "Tell me, Hikaru. Do you have an answer now?" Byakko asked. Hikaru smirked and said, "I guess I'd have to remain steadfast and just." Byakko smiled, "Well, whatever. Lame answer though." he said laughing. The Halls of Heaven and the Soul of a God As Byakko then replied, Hikaru was brought to a holy hall of gold. Holiness was leaking around everywhere in perfect balence. "Hikaru, follow me." stated Seireitou who was now in holy, phophet/emperor clothing with gold lining. Hikaru looked at the above sentance and asked, "Sei, do you know what a Thesaurus is?" Seireitou payed no heed to Hikaru's statement and proceeded onwards. "Hikaru, pleasae follow me." Hikaru shrugged and followed after Seireitou. He sighed and said, "You still believe you are a god?" Seireitou looked over, "You still believe you're stronger then me?" he asked as he continued on. Hikaru smirked, "Touche. So where are we going?" "To our battlefield. To end this." he said as he drew his blade as they arrived to a giant room, with a large pendulum in the wall to where Seireitou stood and turned to face Hikaru. Hikaru looked around and said, "What battle? We need not fight..." Seireitou frowned, "What do you mean, we need not fight. Our fight isnt over yet." Hikaru paused, then said, "So I'm not seeing any more flashbacks, right?" "Dunno." stated Seireitou as his blade was pointing downwards. "Let's go, Hikaru. Show me your power." Hikaru sighed and said, "No more tricks like that Sei. I find genjutsu as the coward's way to fight." He looked to see his blades were sheathed again. He smirked and said, "Guess I was out for a while, huh?" Seireitou smirked, "Who said it was genjutsu? It was not Genjutsu. Im not stupid to use such trickery." he replied as he then closed his eyes. Hikaru smirked and said, "So it was some sort of power that you say is holy power, but is really a skill you learned over the years." He sighed, "Sei, can't you admit you aren't as holy as you THINK you are? I know I'm not as holy as many think. We all have sin Sei. Nothings changing that now." He drew his blades and said, "Before you come back with some sort of lame excuse saying that you are better..." He dashed toward Seireitou at an incredible speed. His movements could not be tracked, until he appeared behind Seireitou, "You'd better dodge this attack." Hikaru crossed his swords and shot an energy blast at Seireitou. Seireitou sighed, "Your fang will never be able to touch me. Ever." he stated, his eyes glowing red, as he knocked Hikaru's blast aside with little effort. "I believe it was you who told me that it was 'futile' to put up resistance? That there was nothing I could do? Allow me to correct you somewhat. The situation in which you find yourself right now, that is what we call 'futile'." he stated. Hikaru jumped back from Seireitou. He smirked and said, "Geez, are you always this serious? I remember when we were just kids, and we fought for fun. Now, your an old geezer who has to say everything through an extremely serious tone." Seireitou chuckled, "You know what, your right. Alrighty Hikaru, get ready for this." he said pointing his blade down, "You get to learn my blade's name." Hikaru smirked and said, "Guess you already know my Zenkai, so let's hear this." The Name Seireitou sighed as he got into a deep stance, drawing out his blade as it glowed a gold color. "Reign over the Holy Heavens - Xūnquándìhú." he stated as he was overcome in tremendious light from the sky above, forming a pillar around Seireitou, blinding even Hikaru. He began to take on white wings as he grew 9 long white fox tails. His outfit became more "pure" in a way with a gold outlining on it. His hair was changed to a blond color. He stared down Hikaru and smiled, "This is my Zuibu, or in your terms, Shikai." he stated. Hikaru looked at Sei and said, "Ghesundheit?" Seireitou stared at Hikaru, comicly. "Your an idiot..." he replied as he stared down at his blade and looked back to Hikaru, "Hey! Come on, I showed you this, now compensate!" he called out. Hikaru smirked and stated, "I dare to be stupid, Sei. Besides, I might as well tell you something about my swords." Seireitou smiled, "Go for it, I'd love to hear it." Hikaru looked down and said, "You know that this Shadow Blade I use is in place of a Zanpakutou I once had. Do you know the name of it?" "I already know that and yes i do. It's the same name as your Zenkai." he said, staring at his blade. "This blade, had so much blood on it. Every War. Every Battle. Every Opponent." he said, sighing and stared back at Hikaru. "No offense Hikaru, but I doubt you can handle my "Zenkai" at this point." he continued. Hikaru smirked and said, "So then, you know the Zenkai of my Shadow Blade. But what is the Zenkai of my Zanpakutou?" Seireitou payed no attention to Hikaru, for his attention was on his blade, a sense of both guilt and dominance were swelling and fighting within him. He looked back up to Hikaru, "Im sorry, what did you say?" Hikaru sighed, "So impolite." Hikaru then was behind Sei, "Narcisism will lead to your downfall." Hikaru then sliced Seireitou on the back, but noticed something interesting. The blade left no scratch. Seireitou stared back at Hikaru, "Are you surprised? Cause I sure am!" he stated in an almost sarcastic way. Hikaru smiled, "So you did get some new tricks. Interesting." Hikaru jumped back and said, "Well then, I apologize for underestimating you. I got so used to the various facades you pulled in the past, that I guess I wasn't anticipating this." He then held out his swords and said, "I won't waste your time. Your power is beyond my unreleased, Shikai, and Bankai. Even if I used Shukai, I'd have a hard time fighting." Recognition and Realization: Beyond the Sun Seireitou thought of the words that Hikaru had just said. Were they sarcastic? No... It didnt seem like they were. Was he accually giving Seireitou credit? Well, whatever the case, he would not let it go to his head. That brought him his downfall in their previous battle over 1000 years ago. He knew one thing, he would not lose here. He WOULD defeat Hikaru and claim the title of strongest Yonkou. Seireitou smiled, "Very well, Hikaru. I will not waste my time either with you." he said as he flicked his wrist, letting his sword disappear as reishi gathered around him, forming a bow. Hikaru then said, "Again I ask, Do you think I am limited even after all this time?" The area became eerily quiet, then an explosion of energy covered the area. To a normal person, it would feel as if there was an ocean crushing them in all directions, but to Seireitou and Hikaru, it felt like a density was pushing them moderately. Hikaru looked down and said, "I shall say the name of my true Shikai, Tenshitou." Immediatly Hikaru's swords transformed, but they only compressed into katanas with no guards. Hikaru's black blade turned purple, and his white blade glowed a pure white. Seireitou stared and smiled, "Again, I expect no less." he said as he quickly drew a chakra arrow of gold and placed it on the bow as his own body began to flicker and glow. "Face my power, Hikaru." he said as he disappeared as millions of Seireitou appeared and disapeared as he shot off several chakra arrows of incredible compressed spiritual energy at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the arrows, and they dissapated in his gaze. He looked to Sei and said, "That was sad." "Maybe 'cause, thats not what you should pay attention to." he said as he was behind Hikaru, already with his sword stabbed through Hikaru back with severe force. "Idiot." he stated, backing off as he flicked his sword away, regaining his spirit bow. Hikaru looked down, but there was no blood. The stab wasn't even visible. He smirked and said, "It feels good to have my old sword back." He looked to Sei and said, "When you stab portals, you don't have to stab as hard." Seireitou sighed, "Look again." he said as Hikaru's upper back was bleeding. He looked down, "Hikaru, tell me. If you were to face Ikasoruke right now, what would you do?" Hikaru looked over and said, "I'd rip his spine out, and whip his slimy corpse with it." Seireitou looked at Hikaru with pity, "Really? Is this what Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki has become? Im ashamed to even share the title of Yonkou with you." he replied to Hikaru's statement. Hikaru smirked and said, "No you idiot. I wouldn't do that. His entire being reeks of sin and evil. I'd first send enough holy light energy into him to light up the universe for 3 years." Seireitou stared at him with a frown, "I repeat, Im ashamed of being a Yonkou parallel you. Holy Light? Sin and Evil? Let me repeat to you the question that Young Byakko asked you once before. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" he stated. Sin and Holy Hikaru looked at Sei, but then looked down. He sighed and said, "That question is unanswerable Seireitou. I cannot give the answer to that, for I do not know the answer." "Would you like to know something, Hikaru? Neither do I. In fact, that question has no answer. Because, one cannot exist without the other. Good cannot exist without Evil, and vice-versa. If a world had only holiness and good, would the world be a better place? Let me answer that, No. Without Sin or Evil, where are the goals on which our way of life is founded upon? How are they obtained? Answer me this Hikaru? Would killing Ikasoruke solve anything?!" he yelled out. Hikaru looked up and said, "Yes." He looked over at Seireitou and said, "It would do two things. 1. We wouldn't have to deal with him ever again. And 2. We'd finally get a new supervillain." Seireitou sighed, "You think things through like a child. With no idea of the greater good. The reasons you just listed have nothing to do with your real reason for wanting to destroy him. Killing him will not bring Naruto back. Killing him, sure, we wont have to deal with him anymore, but... does that really help us in any way? Right now, your heart is in the tides, of what to do. In time, your answer will come. Peace." he stated. Hikaru looked down and said, "You don't know what I plan to do when I fight him. I also cannot tell you." "Nor do I know, nor do I care." he stated as he made his bow disappear and flicked his wrist as his blade returned to him. "Hikaru, I think we should step it up a notch. Neither of us are getting anywhere in this fight." Hikaru sighed and said, "All we've been doing is talking Sei, of course we're getting nowhere..." "I know. It's time for us to truly fight now." he stated, swinging his blade down. Hikaru smiled and said, "Alright then. You'll learn the name of my true Bankai." He held out his swords in a cross-like pattern and said, "Bankai..." Tenshitou's Bankai The next thing that Seireitou saw was Hikaru standing at the center of a cross of light on the ground. His purple sword glowed a brilliant violet color, and his white sword glowed in a silvery white color. His swords then formed into perfectly vertical, single-edged swords, with the hilts similar to a small cross cut in half. Hikaru looked at Sei again and said, "The name of my Bankai is, Tenshitou no Haritsuke, the Angel's Saber of Crucifixion." Xūnquándìhú's Next Level Seireitou sighed, "Interesting, to say the least." he said as he looked down as small clouds of red and black energy began to whirl around the area. The air was heavy with spiritual pressure, but at the same time, the surroundings were peaceful and enjoyable. It was as if all of the world's hopes and dreams were surrouding both Hikaru and Seireitou in the form of energy clouds. Seireitou's outfit became a white with black outlining shirt with black buttons, not covering his lower stomach. His hair became a bright orange as his eyes retained their fox red eyes. "Hikaru, this is my Zuizhong, Shèng Xūnquándìhú, the Divine Twilighted Balance of the Emperor Fox." Seireitou stated as he stared Hikaru down. Fang of the Fox and the Cry of the Wolf